The middle bitchy Salvatore
by Twiggy85
Summary: Damon and Bella are close siblings, but Bella hates her little brother Stefan, with good reason though, so what does Damon do,he calls his sister to help them with the hybrid problem, but will she help or will she make her own deal with him.
1. Chapter 1

DPOV:

All this klaus hybrid business is driving me crazy, I don't get a chance to just sit and have a quiet drink anymore, with trying to protect Elena, yes she the doppelgänger yes I have a crush on her, just like I did Katherine, stupid I know, look how that turned out, and yes she's dating my brother just like Katherine did,

so im going to the grill to meet Alaric's and maybe have a quiet five minutes, to have a drink without any talk of hybrids or doppelgängers, 'god when did my life get complicated' oh I know when we met the doppelgänger and decided to protect her, well my brother decided to protect her and once again I'm the one looking out for his ass,

i walk into the grill and it's quite, no vampires no doppelgängers just normal humans, 'good maybe I will get my quite five minutes after all' I sit down order a drink and relax,

"aaa just what the doctor ordered, a nice shot of bourbon" I say and wink at the woman at the end of the bar, that's eyeing me up, I hear the door open and see Alaric walk in,

"Damon"

"ric" I look at him he looks a little odd but I just shrug it off, he orders a bourbon to, 'that's odd he's a beer man, must be a bad day,

"you ok man" I ask him, he just sighs, shrugs and says

"Jenna"

"oh you and her still not talking," ask him, cos I now it's Elena's fault there not talking to each other, yeah I might have a crush on her, but 'my god does she remind me of Katherine,' and nothing good will come out of this I know, but my brother loves her and I will protect him, which means protecting her to,

im about to ask ric where he was yesterday when Stefan comes running in,

"Damon, damon he's here," Stefan looking around worried

"who Stefan, who's here" I'm rolling me eyes at him cos he can be a drama queen sometimes,

"klaus, he's here in mystic falls" he says

"what, where's Elena Stefan, please tell me you didn't leave her on her own," I ask him

"no Tyler and Caroline are with her, at her house" he says

"ok fine lets go"

"wait Damon I'm coming with you" ric says and I'm surprised by this

"are you sure man" I ask him

"yeah me and Jenna may not be talking but I want Elena alive" he says he looks a little odd, saying this but ok I know he still cares and we could use another set of hands,

"well if your sure man ok" I say and he just nods 'ok then, whatever'

as we get to Jenna's I walk in but ric just stands outside the door, 'what the'

"come in ric Jenna's not here, she'll be back in a few days she's gone to see her collage friend," Jeremy says to ric, and he relaxes smiles and walks in, 'ok then, he must not want to see jenna'

as were all sitting talking trying to think of ways to protect Elena, it getting us nowhere, so I say

"Right I think we just need to keep going on as normal, and keep on the look out, and Elena don't invite anyone in you don't know, cos he can't get in and you'll be safe" I say rolling my eyes,

"well you could stay with us you know Elena, till we can kill this klaus, then you'll be safe and I can keep an eye on you" Stefan says to her, 'great just want I always wanted, not' and then Elena says

"really Stefan are you sure," looking at him,

"yeah I'm sure Elena" he says to her, 'god I need a drink, and a fuck thinking bout it, I wonder if Barbie's is free for a few hours,' nar bad idea, she'll probably try and kill me after, her being a baby vampire now, no thanks to Katherine, she love changing people, that bitch does, hum she not been around for a few days now, she's either done one or making trouble here somewhere, right I'm going to get me a drink and find me a chick.

KPOV:

hum ive got Katherine now and compled her to find information out for me, lucky that was to just bumping into her, and she came back with great news,

the doppelgängers whereabouts, who she's with, who her family is, and she so happens to be dating the ripper, well he's a bunny eater now but I can change that, and the vampire hunter, well what a joke he is, but I can at least take over his body to get a look at my doppelgänger,

so that's what I got my which to do, now I'm in Alaric body going to meet this Damon Salvatore, as they have plans to meet and I want information on him to, I ask Katherine if they is anything that I need to know first, but she just says Alaric and Jenna are still not talking, but that's all she knows, so I snap her neck again that will keep her quiet for a little while,

i get to the grill and see this Damon he just asks me about Jenna, and I just give him quick short answers, then Stefan comes running I says klaus is here, hum news travels fast I see, I wonder how they know, I bet it's my brother, I'll have to stay away from him cos he will know, he'll sense the magic,

so we go to this Jenna's house, and I start to wonder if I will be able to get in the house without being invited in, but my worry are solved when what seems to be my doppelgängers brother invites me in thinking that I'm not coming in cos of his aunt,

and there she is my doppelgänger, wow she is the same as Katherine, if I didn't know katherine was lying on a bed in Alaric apartment with a snapped neck, I would of thought that it was her,

and there all worried bout the big bad hybrid, oh they should be, but I don't care they is nothing going to stop me this time, I already have my stone, my witch, my vampire and my doppelgänger, I just need a werewolf which won't be difficult I smelt a pack not far from here, and the full moon is in a few weeks, I will finally brake my cruse my bitch of a mother put on me, after a thousand years,

so I leave to get things ready.

DPOV:

the last few days have been really stressful, we know klaus the hybrid is around here somewhere, cos his brother Elijah came and told us, and said he wanted to help us kill him as he killed his family, then ric been acting odd lately to, and Stefans been worrying more and more, and to top that we have elena living with us,

and now everyone's here Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and ric, everyone apart from Elijah, were trying to plan ways to keep elena safe and kill this klaus,

when I get an idea but I know Stefan not going to like it, well maybe all the more reason to do it and it's been at least 10 years since I last seen her to, and I could use some entertainment to, it's been stressful around here and she always as up for a bit of fun, then again she is a Felmale version of me,

i chuckle,

"something funny Damon," Elena says and everyone looks at me, then she says

"cos from where I'm sitting it's not a laughing matter, my life is on the line here"

"no nope, just thinking of someone important that's all" I say and Stefan looks at me curiously, and says

"who, who are you thinking about" he asks but elena says

"it's probably some whore he had a fuck and feed with that's all, no one important"

"wow Elena tell us how you really feel" Barbie says,

"why Elena are you jealous," I say to her and I can here her heart jump at this, hum interesting, she has a thing for me to, ha then I go back to the matter at hand

"no actually I was thinking about someone who could actually maybe help us" I say

"really Damon who" Stefan asks then realises who I mean, and jumps up and shouts

"NO, NO WAY, NEVER," he shouts and every looks at him like he's crazy,

"yes Stefan, she could help, you know she can, she maybe our only hope to saving Elena's life" I tell him ok the last bit maybe a lie but but she might help, ok maybe that's a lie to, but she would maybe come just for some fun, but Stefan doesn't need to know that,

"NO, NO DAMON, IM NOT LETTING THAT CRAZY BITCH NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND," he shouts

"WAIT, who's he talking about, Damon" Elena asks

"no one Elena" Stefan snaps

"no, no who is it, who can help us" she pushes for an answer,

"yeah Stefan who is it" I say smirking

"no one, I'm not asking her, you would have more chance of her killing Elena, than klaus getting a chance to kill her, so no I'm not asking her," he says but my minds made up

"well if you don't call her they I suppose I will call her instead, and pick my phone up to ring her,

"no Damon please don't do this, don't call her, we can figure something out to keep Elena safe" he says to me, but it's Barrie that says

"that's great but we still don't know who it is your talking about" the rest oh them say

"yeah who is it"

"it my little sister, Stefan older sister, she the middle Salvatore," I say and they all say

"sister," but Elena says looking at Stefan,

"why didn't you tell me you had a sister Stefan"

"Cos Elena my sister she's a horrible dangerous person, my sister, she the reason I was the ripper, and she will not like you, she only loves Damon, she hates it when he has a girlfriend, cos all she wants is Damon all to herself she always has, they have a very close relationship, that's why I don't want her here," he says to her he's right though, but I'm still calling her,

"Maybe but I'm still calling her" I say

"Damon think about this please" he says to me

"I did and your not stopping me" as I call her, I even put it on speaker for them all to hear,

"Hello brother," she answers in her husky voice,

she sounds like sex, if she wasn't my sister it would affect me to, but she is my sister so it doesn't, and me and Stefan are used to it, but I look around and the men in here are affected, bye her voice, I just roll my eyes at them, just wait till they see her, if I was worried that my sister couldnt handle herself I probably should be, but I have seen her take down older vampires than Katherine in a blink of an eye, a lot of it is mainly to do with what she is to,

"hello Isabella" I say

"so Damon, what have you done," she asks

"me nothing, can't I just ring my little sister up and see how she is, I mean it's been, what 10 years nearly" I say

"hum so it has doesn't time fly when you're having fun," she says

"hum fun yes, so what have you been up to the last 10 years" I ask her,

"oh you know me Damon, just this and that, though I did bump into an old friend of ours not long ago," she says, and I'm curious to know who,

"really sister, who," I ask her

"oh only your best friend, Major Jasper Whitlock," she tells me, I'm shocked, I look at Stefan and he's shocked to, cos he will remember him as well,

"no fucking way, really, so he was turned to was he I wonder what happened to that fucker, I went to look for him and couldn't find him anyway, I just thought he died at war," I say,

"well he was turned yes, but he's a cold one, I bumped into him and his family a little while ago, he needed a bit of help and I thought maybe I should help him out a bit, you know for old times sake" she says but I know what she means by help him out,

"and by helping him out you mean sleeping with him don't you," I say and she laughs at this,

"oh brother you know me so well, but I was bored and his little family was a little form of amusement, a coven of cold ones, 7 in fact, you don't see that very offen," she says

and I look around the room there, shit I forgot about them all being here,

"hum your right, you don't"

"so brother, you want to tell me the real reason for the call, and stop with the idle chit chat" she says

"well I thought that you just might want to come and see your brothers that's all and you did say that you was bored" I say knowing she will catch on, there's a moment of silence and then

"Brothers Damon, as in plural," she asks

"yes sister brothers as in both of us are here" I tell her

"oh Damon, how is my little brother, still eating bunny rabbits," she says

"yes Isabella he's still eating the poor little bunnies" I say trying to sound sad, I look around and Stefan and Elena are glaring at me,

"oh Damon, how sad, I thought you would of all people would off helped him out with that nasty little diet he's on, I mean he is our brother after all" she says

"well I tried, he had a few times when he was back eating humans, but then his girlfriend found out and got him back on the bunny diet, theirs only so much a can do you know" I say,

"hum yes, yes of course brother, tho I do miss the little ripper, such a waste, so he's got himself a little girlfriend has he, so when does he plan on turning her Damon," she asks

"oh well, you see we need a bit of help," I say and I hear a smash of glass and cursing

"I knew it Damon, what have you done or should I say, what has our little brother done to the point that he needs help, does this have anything to do with his little girlfriend Damon," she asks me

"well it's more his girlfriend that needs the help and with her being Stefans girlfriend and all, I have to help him to," I tell her knowing she's not going to like it, and she's quite for a moment,

"so why do you want my help with Stefans girlfriend Damon, surely you can just turn her, there problem solved," she says

"yeah we could" I say

"well then stop pussyfooting about and go and do it, surely between you and Stefan you can look after one baby vampire really, you don't need me there, to do that and hold your hand" she says

"that's the thing you see, there's a vampire that wants to kill her and she doesn't want to be changed," I say

"WHAT, she doesn't want to be changed, what the hell are you to playing at, are you to just going round tells all your latest fucks that your vampires, you know the laws about NOT telling stupid fucking humans about vampires, my god, fine I'm coming but only to kick both your asses, I'm not helping stefans latest fuck no way, where are you by the way," she asks and this is going to be the kicker for her cos I know she hates it here,

"Mystic Falls, are old home" I say and she says deadly quiet, I can almost here her gritting her teeth,trying not to explode,

"Of course you are, I'll be there soon" and hangs up on me, I look up at everyone and say

"well at went well," i say

"That went well Damon, what planet our you on, you know, as well I do that one look at Elena and she's going to kill her, I can't believe this, come on Elena we're going to you house" Stefan says grabbing Elena and leaving,

"Well I need to sort a room out for my sister, so the rest of you can leave" I tell them

"that's fine we have stuff to you anyway, come on Tyler, you coming Bonnie" Barbie says as she leaves with them

"I'll see you at the grill later Damon" ric says as I wave at him bye,

well I best get started,

KPOV:

well now that is a revelation, I wonder why Stefan hates his sister so much, for not to come here, I go back and check in with my witch, and see if Katherine's woke up yet to torture her some more,

"Well now nice to see your awake Katherine," I say enjoying seeing the fear in her eyes,

"klaus, please just let me go," she begs

"oh how I love to here you beg, but no I'm not finished with you yet, oh you don't know anything about the Salvatores sister do you, Isabella" I ask her but I didn't expect the reaction I got,

"isabella" she whispers, and I nod at her

"yes her, you know her tell me what you know" I say

"s-she's c-coming h-here, oh god, oh my god, let me god please, if she finds me she's going to kill me, please, I'll doing anything just don't let her find me" she says

"why are you so scared of her" I ask with a raised brow

"you should Be to, I would not get involved with her if I was you, she's probably the most powerful person on earth, I'm more scared of her than you, and she could kill even you if she wanted to" she says scared, Hun that's interesting,

"hum well we will see about that, won't we" I say as I snap her neck again,

"I'm going to meet Damon, make sure she stays asleep" I say to my witch, maybe Damon will tell me more about his sister, it's made me curious, very curious indeed, and her voice, I can't get it out of my head.

DPOV:

i have got everything sorted for her room, and decided to go meet ric for that drink, when I get there he's already sitting at the bar drinking, 'God this Jenna Business must be getting to him more than he's letting on,' as he's drinking again,

"hey man, you ok, your in here before me, and that's not easy to do" I laugh

"yeah, just thinking you know," he says

"about Jenna, man I would just let her calm down a bit, I'm sure she'll be chilled out enough when she gets back" I tell him

"hum yeah probably, so a sister, you didn't tell me that you had a sister Damon," he says looking at me, as I drink my drink,

"yeah well I don't tell many people to be honest, and Stefan say she's adopted, he hates having to admit they siblings" I say

"why I don't get it, surely she can't be that bad" he say and I decide to tell him everything, I know I can trust him and it will take his mind off his woman troubles for a little bit,

"ok look what I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone else ok, cos I'll kill ya if ya do, either that your she will," I tell him seriously, and he nods at me

"I won't tell anyone man, you have my word" he says

"ok well, you see my mother was a witch, not a normal witch like the Bennett witch she was an Enchantress, a light Enchantress, but my father never knew, he was blinded by his love for her, my mother was training my sister, cos even though Isabella wasn't an Enchantress at the time, she still had powers, see they is only one Enchantress allow to be alive at one time cos the power is to much, so they only have one alive at the time and it's only in girls to," I say looking at ric

"so your mother was an Enchantress, why does that effect your sister then" he asks

"well the Salvatore blood line is the only blood line that has ever carried the Enchantress witch gene, and Isabella had powers while my mother was still alive, Isabella shouldn't of had them powers while my mother was alive, but she did and at the time we didn't know why," I say

"so what happen, did you find out why she had the powers, what happened to your mother" he asks

"oh we found out why all right," I scoff out, he looks at me and I sigh out,

"so when mother found out Isabella had these powers, she trained her in secret, cos neither wanted father to know, then my mother was killed, by a vampire, and Isabella turned into the next Enchantress, the reason she had powers when my mother did was cos Isabella was a dark enchantress and mother was light, fence Isabella coming into her powers as well," I sat

"so your mother was light enchantress and your sister was dark, that can't of been easy" ric says

"it wasn't, and with her and Stefans not getting on either, she tended to pick on him a lot, which is the reason he hates her, and then when mother died, she did some real nasty shit to him," I tell him

"why, what did he do, what did she do that to him" ric asks and I sigh

"She blames him for mothers death," I say

"why, he wasn't a vampire, it's not like he killed her," he says

"no, but he's the reason the vampire killed my mother," I say

"what, I don't understand"

"well we didn't know at the time, but it was Katherine who killed my mother, cos she found out that my mother was a enchantress, my mother had warned Katherine off, she knew Katherine was a vampire, and she was after Stefan, so she tried to stop it, but mother was an enchantress of light and had morals, but that got her killed in the end, when Stefan invited Katherine into our life, she got the access to kill her," I stare off into space till ric brings me back

"what happened then Damon" he asks

"well Isabella was already a dark enchantress, and when mother died she got all mothers powers on top, Isabella was so upset about mothers death, and when Isabella met Katherine she knew it was Katherine who kill mother, but by then Katherine already had me, Stefan and dad under her spell, it was easy for her to do as we was so depressed by mothers death, so Isabella spelled me to protect me and take me out from under Katherine spell and told me everything that happened, I told Stefan cos Isabella wanted to kill him, but he wouldn't believe it and he went straight and told Katherine," I say

"what did Katherine do then," ric asks

"well Isabella knew something bad was going to happen, even though she was a dark enchantress, and they don't normally help anyone but themselves, she put a spell on me and Stefan to make us stronger, faster we'll everything more enhanced about us, she said it would give us a fighting chance against vampires, so there we was stronger faster, but it still didn't save her though" I say

"why, I thought she was a vampire" ric says

"yeah she is but she didn't want to be, she wanted children and to get married, even with her being a dark enchantress, she wanted to carry the blood line on, but Katherine got to her, when Stefan told Katherine about Isabella, Katherine didn't want Isabella getting in the way, but Katherine didn't know just how much hate and power Isabella had, Isabella very nearly killed Katherine, but Katherine had brought back up and overpowered Isabella in the end, but not after Isabella tortured Katherine, then Katherine made Isabella drink her blood knowing she didn't want to be a vampire, then snapped her neck" I tell him drinking my 6 shot of bourbon,

"so why can she help kill this hybrid now, she a vampire, surely she can't do much" ric says

"yes she's a vampire, but she told Isabella that she was going to go and change me and Stefan that night to, and she did, then she staged the fire, but all the spirits of the previous enchantress was watching over Isabella to protect her, and they had seen what happened, when we was changed into vampires, it ended the Salvatore blood line, which meant no more enchantresses, but they always needs to be one on earth to keep the balance, so they all got there power together and gave it to Isabella,"

"why her though, why not find someone else," ric asks

"well you see for this to happen they had to be certain things needed," I say

"what was needed"

"a full moon, which it just so happened to be, and blood, for Isabella to be a vampire and an enchantress, she needed doppelgänger blood, more importantly vampire doppelgänger blood, cos it is stronger had human doppelgänger blood, it had to be this else it wouldn't be strong enough, so all the previous salvatore enchantress used all there powers to change Isabella," I say

"so your sister is a vampire enchantress then," he say and I nod

"Yep, she's one nasty little bitch to, has a nasty bit to her," I say

"so what is she, a dark enchantress I take it" ric says but I shake my head

"no you see cos they will never be another enchantress on earth they changed her into both, she's an neutral enchantress, though maybe more dark than light, but she has her good moments, sometimes," I say

"so that's why she will hate Elena so much, cos she's Katherine's doppelgänger," he says

"yep, got it in one" I say Drinking a bit more,

"so what happened after all that" ric says

"well after the change, Isabella took it the hardest, and with her powers she went on a massive rampage looking for Katherine, and tortured Stefan to for bringing her into the family, she turned him into the ripper, and every time she sees him she does something to him, she says if she has to live an eternity, then so does he, and she's going to make his life miserable, and she does big time" I laugh about the last bit thinking about this,

"so that's why he doesn't talk about her," ric says

"yep, he doesn't hate her, well he does, but he feels guilty for what he did, and he lets her do a lot to him cos, well he deserves it, so anyway she found Katherine and tortured her then let her go, and told her she will find her again and do it again, and Isabella kept her promise, every few years she goes to find Katherine and tortures her, then lets her go again just for fun, I help her sometimes, Isabella takes her blood to, with it being vampire doppelgänger blood it's stronger and Isabella uses it for her spells sometimes," I say

"so with Elena being her doppelgänger, will she really kill her or not" ric asks

"oh yeah she'll kill her and if not Isabella will at the very least torture her just because," I say

"so if she'll do all this why did you ring your sister to help protect her, if she will kill her" ric asks me

"cos if they is one thing about my sister she is very unpredictable, but very loyal to me," I say

"yeah Stefan said you had a close relationship, how come you not seen her for 10 years then, if you was so close," ric says and I roll my eyes

"yeah we are real close, maybe to close, but we understand each other and at the time we only trusted each other too, especially with everything Isabella went though, she would only let me near her to comfort her, and visa versa, so yeah we're close," I say I would never betray her I love her to much, I think,

"so when is your sister getting here then," ric asks but I just shrug

"don't know she has the habit of just popping up when you, least expect it," I say we carry on drinking for a bit then I head home,

KPOV:

wow, there story, even made me feel sorry for the three Salvatores, all this cos of Katherine, and Isabella changing into an enchantress cos of vampire doppelgänger blood makes me think about my curse, when I think back to it 500 years ago, makes me think maybe Katherine was meant to be changed into a vampire instead of dying at my curse, and meant to change Isabella instead all along,

well I just have to meet this Isabella Salvatore now, if she is as dangerous as they are all saying, and will kill Elena just cos she looks like Katherine, I need to make a deal with her first,

maybe I will ask her to do the spell instead of my witch, if she's more powerful then she will have no problems doing the spell,

so I head back to Alarics apartment, I might go and torture Katherine so more, cos it seems she just can't help messing with people's lives, as I get to the apartment I see a Ferrari speed past me, I just look thinking nice car, a bit to posh to be in mystic falls though and carry on into the apartment, to torture Katherine,

"hello Katherine, awake again I see," I say and she moves back away from me in fear

"klaus, been to see your doppelgänger then," she says and I nod

"hum, yes I did, and I also had a very interesting chat with Damon, care to guess what the conversation was about," I say slowly walking to her as she's talking steps back and shakes her head no,

"No, well why don't I tell you, hum" I say quietly, and lean down to whisper into her ear

"you, and how you killed there mother, changed there sister and turned both brothers, it seems you just keep messing up people's lives," and I grab her by the throats and say

"but don't worry Katherine your time is coming to an end, a very, very painful end, by the sounds of it, it seems Damon little sister is on her way, and I want her to do my spell, so I will hand you over to her, inexchange for her doing my spell," I tell her but she says

"If you think she will do your spell, she won't she'll kill you instead, and just take me anyway, she doesn't like making deals, trust me I know" she chokes out, but I just smile and say

"hum but something Tells me she will like this deal though," as I then proceed to tie her to a chair and set up a blood bag and start to drain her of blood, especially if vampire doppelgänger blood is valuable to Isabella then I need something to trade with her on top,

DPOV:

me and my sister do have a very close relationship true, some people might think it's a bit too close or wired but it's just how we are,how we always have been, yes I don't like it when she's in a relationship, not that she really has them, but I don't like feeling that she's forgetting about me,

yes we haven't seen each other for 10 years, but I do send her presents for her birthday and Christmas, as she does me to, I even send her Valentine's Day cards just as a joke, just to make her smile,

so I just got home get myself a blood bag, then I hear a car come up the drive, hum I wonder who that is, I thought Stefan was still sulking cos I rang Isabella, maybe it's barbie and I can have some fun,

I wait to see if the doorbell goes, but it doesn't strange, I wait I minute more, and I still can't hear anything, I got to go to the door, but then hear a noise behind me,

when I turn around, to see what it was I get a surprise, there she is my beautiful little sister,

"Isabella" I whisper not quite believing me eyes yet

"hello Damon, miss me" she says then walks closer to me and kisses me, and I smirk oh yeah she's here it's her, and I laugh out loud and say

"hell yes, your dam right I missed you," and I pick her up and spin her around, were both laughing at this, then I take her over to the couch and get us drinks and we sit and talk for hours catching up on everything that has happened in the last 10 years, we get so drunk talking, we both pass out on the sofa,

"aahhh, oh god Damon I think I'm dying," I hear and then get elbowed in the gut,

"Ah, Isabella, stop shouting, what time is it" I ask slowly opening my eyes,

"10:15, god Damon I think we drank the house dry," and she laugh, then says

"ow oh fuck my head, I'm going to shower Damon, then you can take me out for breakfast" i roll my eyes cos I forgot just how demanding and bossy she can be,

"Ok piccola, your room is the one next to mine," I tell her,

"thanks brother, now be a pesca, and get my bags from my car" she says and carrys on walking up the stairs, I roll my eye at her cos I can see it already, she's going to turn me into her little bitch while she's here, and I roll off the sofa to get her car,

i walk out side and see a gorgeous red Ferrari, 'oh my god' is that her car, oh cause it is she never does anything by halfs, getting her bags out and take them up to her, I then go to get myself ready,

half hour later, were both ready and off to the grill for breakfast,

"you know Damon, I miss the days when we woke up as a family, and having breakfast all together, maybe we should get Stefan and his girlfriend to join us," she says as we sit down in a booth, looking at the menu, I look at her, oh I know that I'm so dead when she finds out about who stefans girlfriend is,

"hum about that it, you see it's a bit more complicated you see, it's well," I stutter out, slightly scared, when the waiter Matt comes over, to take our order, I order mine and see him eyeing Isabella, she notices of course, and bats her eyes at him, I look at her but she just shrugs, I know she gets it all the time,

"What can I get you beautiful," Matt says, and I roll my eyes at him,

"coffee please, and the same as Damon, thank hotness," she say looking at him batting her eyes at him, 'great another one under her spell" I think to myself, looking at her,

"what, it's not my fault, that they think I'm irresistible" she laughs,

"so anyway what was you going to say, about stefan, girlfriend, and where is he by the way I thought he would of been at home," she asks

"he's to busy sulking at the minute, and he's stopping at his girlfriends house," I tell her

"why"

"cos I rang you and he didn't want me to," I tell her but she laughs at this,

"oh poor Stefan, he didn't want you to ring his big sister hum, oh well, ring him I want to see him tell him to meet us at the house after breakfast, with his girlfriend to, I want to meet her, and this isn't a request daemon it's a demand," she say the last bit deadly serious, I know she's not messing around, so I ring him

"Stefan meet me a the house in about an hour, oh and bring your girlfriend," I tell him

"why, what's going on Damon, and I'm busy, is this about" he says but I cut him off know he was going to ask if it's about the hybrid, I don't want Isabella going off on one at me I the middle off the grill, she can kill me at home,

"yes Stefan, just do it will you, oh and you best bring your girlfriend to, and don't fuck about I'm not in the mood" I say then hang up look at Isabella

"happy now princess" I say

"cut the attitude to me Damon, I know there is something else going on here, but I'll wait till you want to tell me," she glares deadly at me then dose a 180 and softens, and says

"But only is your my big brother, and I love you," and she leans over and kisses me, and I melt, God I'm sucker when it comes to her, and she knows it to, cos she bats her eyes at me and smiles, our food comes and we eat, I hear and smell Alaric, and say

"oh Isabella, there someone I want you to meet,"

"really Damon, it best not be one of your fuck feeds, cos I won't hesitate to rip there throats out," she says

"really Isabella, you know me better than that" i say to her, as I see Alaric spot us and come over

"really Damon, cos I remember the last time you did that, she didn't last what 3 minutes did she," she hisses at me, then says

"do they know about supernatural or not," she asks and I say without thinking

"yeah he's a vampire hunter," looking at Alaric saying this

"what, what the fuck, Damon" she really hisses at me then kicks me under the table, and I look at her

"what," I say to her then think about what I said to her, while she's looking at me with looks that could kill,

"no, no he's not like that, Isabella really he's a good guy, please don't kill him, ok give him a chance please, for me" I'm nearly begging her, my god I can't believe I have to beg her to keep someone alive,

"I'm making no promises Damon," she hisses at me, just as Alaric reaches us

"hey Damon," he says looking at me, then turns to Isabella, and pauses a little, before looking back at me,

"Hey man, you ok," I ask him, but look Isabella who is really looking and concentrating on Alaric looking him up and down, she raises her eyebrows looks harder, smiles a little, shakes her head and laughs, 'what the fuck is wrong with her' I think, then I kick her as she has just laugh at Alaric, and she doesn't even now him,

she looks at me, then smiles that smile that says I know something you don't know, so I break the silence up saying

"so anyway, Alaric, this is my sister I was telling you about Isabella, isabella this is my friend Alaric," I say looking at her but her eyes are wide,

"I'm sorry what, oh how rude of me, Alaric it's nice to meet you, I hope it was all nice things Damon told you about me," she says the last bit with gritted teeth, looking like she's going to kill me and holds her hand out to shake his, but he really surprises not only me but her to, by bringing her hand up and kisses her knuckles, she looks shocked, not to sure what to do with that then she puts herself together and raises her eyebrow at him, and he says

"Oh Isabella, your brother only told me good things, but he never told me how beautiful you are, it's like he wanted to keep you all to him self,"

"is that so, well we'll see about that won't we," she says but it's like I'm missing the conversation here and there talking bout something different, so I clear my throat and they look at me

"well as nice as this is, we got to go to the house and meet Stefan, so we best get going then, Isabella" I say as she's still looking at him again, I really don't like that, does she like him or something, hummm

we get to the car and she hits me,

"what the fuck, Isabella" I say

"don't you what the fuck me damon, what are you doing telling a vampire hunter all about me for, fuck, why don't you put a fucking ad in the paper while your at it, Damon why, we don't tell anyone, you better have a really dam good reason as to why, before I go fucking bat shit crazy on your ass," she shouting at me

"ok, ok Isabella yes I do but we have to get to the house first then you will find out ok, please just don't go to crazy when we're in there ok" I say to her, but she narrows her eyes at me she breathes in deeply and says

"fine but if they isn't then I AM going to kill the hunter just cos I can, ok" and I nod cos I know she's going to be pissed again real soon and I don't want to piss her off even more, so we head home for world war 3,

BPOV:

I knew something was wrong when Damon rang me, and he needed help, well Stefan needed the help really for his little girlfriend,

me and Stefan really do not get along, for a lot of reasons really but the main reason was cos I blame him for killing our mother, she and Damon was the light of my life, the only thing from keeping me completely dark, I mean yes I loved my father and Stefan but not in anyway how I loved my mother and Damon, and when she was killed by that slut whore bag Katherine it nearly killed me,

the only thing that kept me going was Damon, he stopped me killing my little brother, many times, Damon was the only thing that stopped me going to the dark side even more than I was, and that is one of the reasons I'm a neutral enchantress cos I still had that tiny little bit of light left in me for Damon,

so, here I am in mystic falls, my birth place once again and meeting my little brother and his little girlfriend, who seems to have him wrapped around her little finger, especially as she has got him to agree not to turn her, what an idiot, well I'll just do it myself then if I have to,

and what's going on with that vampire hunter, it was him in body but not In mind, someone has taken over him, why the hell would someone take over someone's body like that gross, they must have either a sick fantasy or hiding from someone, probably the latter, I will have to be noisy and look into that, just because I'm curious,

i park the car and get out, but damongrabs my hand and says,

"now remember not is all as it seems, so please don't go crazy till I explain it all, oh and please don't kill anyone Isabella"

"like I said Damon I'm not making any promises," I tell him raising me eyebrow at him and he nods

we walk into the living room and 'oh my fucking god' I'm shocked livid all the rage comes back to me,

"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK IS SHE DOING IN MY HOUSE" I scream the rage and the power flys out of me shattering all the windows, there is other I here to but I pay them no mind, I'm not interested in them only her, but Damon grabs me, spins me round to look at him, and he flinches he fucking should to, when he see's my eyes completely black with rage and power,

"it's not her Isabella, it's not her, ok come back Isabella, please sister come black to me please, it's not her," he begs and I soften I a little, he's the only one I will allow near me when I'm like this,

"that's it Isabella, come back to me, that's it princess please," he whispers to me, but then the girl says

"what is her problem," oh and like a volcano I go to explode, but damon grabs me, as I about to kill her, I'm spitting and growling out as Damon holding me back,

"let me go Damon," I say to him through gritted teeth,

"I'm sorry piccola, but I can't you see they is someone else who wants to kill her," he says and I relax a bit, I'm curious now I think about it, I want to know why though

"I'm not surprised with an attitude like that," I spat out at her making her flinch, 'good' I thought, then say

"hum so, a human doppelgänger, and a Katherine one at that, well, well" I say while I'm circling around her, I grab her by the throats and slam her into the wall,

"so tell me one good reason why I shouldn't just drain her right now," I ask then Stefan tries to get me of her, I just use my shield to throw him off and pin him there, but Damon then says

"cos they is a hybrid called klaus, he's after her for his sacrifice, he needs a human doppelgänger to complete and break his curse, so that's why Stefanie wants to keep her safe and alive, he wants to stop the sacrifice, cos this klaus needs to drain her of blood to break his hybrid curse," oh I have heard about that, and actually looked into that to be fair,I did it when I was bored one day,

oh and that explains why they was so much magic coming from the vampire hunter, the hybrid is processing him, that all makes sense now, well maybe I will just have to pay this hybrid a visit then, and I smirk at the doppelgänger, cos I know she needs to be kept alive for the hybrid to make anymore hybrid, I wonder if he knows this, I doubt it as he's going to drain her dry, well I must get ready to go meet this hybrid,gotta look my best now,

as I drop the doppelgänger,

"hum you live, for now," I say looking at her in disgust, and walk of up stairs to get changed, as the rest just watch me leave.

 **an: i know they is crossover story's with Bella being the other Salvatore out there, but this is my version, I hope you like it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV:**

after getting changed I head Downstairs, 'my god there still all here, why'

"don't ya all have homes to go to, why the hell you still here?" I ask them all

"why are you so rude" the doppelgänger says, I just arrow my eyes at her

"the question is why are you still breathing, doppelgänger, and be careful how you speak to me, cos I don't have any problems draining you dry, and snapping your neck" I smirk at her, as her eyes widened in fear,

"Stefan are you going to let her talk to me like that," she says to him

"yeah Stefan, are you going to let me talk to her like that," I say in a childish voice, as I pick me keys up to leave but Damon says

"where are you going Isabella,"

"out brother" I say as if it wasn't obvious

"let me come with you" he asks

"no" I say as I go to leave,

"please, Isabella I promise I'll be good, and I won't get in the way" he whines out, but I just roll my eyes at him,

"see that's the problem Damon you promise to be good, what's with all this goodie goodie to shoes shit you keep doing?, so no you can't come, wouldn't want to be accused of leading you astray now, would I" I say to him and pat he's cheek as I leave, he just scoffs and says

"I'm not a goodie goodie to shoes, my name anit Stefan you know"

"could of fooled me" I shout out to him as I get in my car and drive off,

I reach out to sense the magic being used to process the vampire hunter and follow it, as I come to a apartment bloke, I get out the car and look around,

"hum I can sense another witch around, interesting" I say to myself, as I head to til the building, I come to the door and listen a can hear talking and the odd moan,

'ew', i think, I hope nothing's going on in there, cos there going to be upset I disturbed them, 'best check first' I think so I check the emotional signatures in there, all I can feel is pain, fear and smugness, ok then

so I knock the door and wait, when some native man answers, 'hum so this is the other witch then,' as I look at him well he's more like a witch doctor, than a proper witch,

"can I help you" he says looking at me, trying to figure out what I am, but sensing the power coming off me,

"hum nope, I've come to see Alaric, or should I say the hybrid," I say with my eyebrow raised, but then I just walk in, I can smell a familia sense,

"I hear the witche doctor say,

"hey little girl you can't just walk I hear like that"

"really cos I think I just did, and call me little girl again and I'll snap your neck" I say to him, as I walk into the living room, and I see the vampire hunter, and also someone I have not seen fora few years,

"well, well, well, Katherine, what have you got yourself into this time I wonder," I say to her, as I see her tied to a chair with a blood bag on her draining her of blood, only looking at her,

i stroll over to her,with every step her breathing picks up more, and her eyes widened in fear, I just smirk at her, and lean down holding her chin in my hand to make her look at me,

"Oh my little pet, what a welcome sight you are, where going to have so much fun, anit we my little pet," I whisper in her ear but knowing the other to will here as well, then I bite into her neck and drink some of her blood, then rip me teeth out of her neck, as she screams out,

but I moan in satisfaction of her blood, and I lick my lips clean,

"hum still delicious as ever Katherine" I say to her, and watch her neck slowly heal a little,

"Well Miss Salvatore, we meet again, and what do I owe the pleasure of your company" the hybrid says to me,

"hum yes, I came over for a different reason be this is an added bonus," I say as I wave my hand at Katherine,

"Oh yes love the lovely Katherine, she seems to cause trouble where ever she goes doesn't she" he says to me,

"Indeed she does, anyway, let me introduce myself, as you know, I'm Miss Isabella Salvatore, the middle bitchyer Salvatore, and it seems your Mr Nicklaus Mickleason, the original hybrid, who's currently processing the vampire hunter, am correct," i say looking at him, he looks a little shocked that I know all this, I don't know why he knows what I am, no thanks to Damon,

"yes love I am, you seem very well informed, by who may I ask," he says and I laugh out

"oh nobody informed me, you know what I am, I read Damon mind, I know he told you, and it seems you have difficulty believing it, no matter to me, but I do have a very human doppelgänger ganged at my house I want to get rid off, but it seems that you want her alive, so normally I don't care or make deals, but maybe we can, hum what do they call it, oh we can come to an understanding, instead yes" I say, and he looks at me trying to read me, but I never give anything away,

"How do I now your not going to betray me" he asks

"if I wanted you dead, then you would already be dead Mr Mickleason, don't ever underestimate me, but at last my brother wanted me to help him and as you are well aware, family comes first," I say

"what is it you want then love," he asks me

"well I'll make sure you get your human doppelgänger ganger alive, for you to break your curse and I was going to offer something else, but I changed my mind, instead I want my pet back, you can have her back after a little while, in fact you can use her as the vampire in your curse, I mean she would be the best one to use considering she the vampire doppelgänger and all, your power and strength will be stronger after to, if she is used" I say

"what really how do you know that," he asks me, but I just scoff at him really

"I'm the strongest witch on earth, I over power them all, I'm an enchantress, and you asking me how I know that, I find that insulting" I pout out

"I'm sorry love it's just no one has ever told me that before," he says to me, offering me a shot of bourbon, and I take it,

"of course no one has ever told you, cos they don't want you to process all that power," I say

"oh really, and who is they, exactly love" he asks me and I smirk at him but then look at the witch doctor, oh he looks so worried now,

"the witches, they know that if you use both the human and the vampire doppelgänger to break the curse then your strength and power will be 10 times stronger," I say

"the witches, they knew, all this time the past 1000 years," he says looking pissed,

"well they may not of known about it the past 1000 years but definitely the past 500 years, since Katherine turned into a vampire anyway, oh and he isn't a really witch, he's just a witch doctor, he's not strong enough to do your spell, and he knew that too," I say

"what how, how do you know," he says as he's getting madder and madder,

"it's fake, the magic your sensing is fake, it's just a spell," I say, but he narrows his eyes at me, still not believing me, so I just roll my eyes at him

"fine I'll show you then" I say as I look at the witch doctor, and dispel him, and he changes into a skinny small man, no more than a boy, klaus looks shocked then pissed,

"see, he's no more than a witch doctor, someone else spelled him to make you think that he was powerful, so you would use him," I say

"is this true," klaus says looking at the boy, he just looks down and steps back scared,

"ANSWER ME" klaus shouts at him, and the boy whimpers at

"y-yes, they said if I didn't then they would kill me and me family," the boy was but I step in, and grab him by the collar and compel him

"Who spelled you, and threatened your family" I ask

"it was a Bennett witch, long ago when Katherine was first in mystic falls she made a deal with the Bennett witch, to have a different witch to break the curse, so it wouldn't be on the Bennett witch line like it was meant to be," he says and I throw him to klaus, and he goes to rip his heart out but I stop him

"wait," I grab him back, and drag him over to Katherine, I know she's weak from blood lose so I rip his wrist open and make her drink his blood till his dead, then drop him on the floor,

"why a Bennett witch," klaus asks me still very angry, and I sigh out

"cos the Bennetts are a powerful witch line," I say but he still don't get it,

"so, what has that got to do with anything," he says

"cos it's like the human and vampire doppelgängers, if a powerful witch dose the spell then your power and strength will increase, but if a weak witch did it you will not be as powerful, they all interlinked" I say and he gets it,

"so now I'm down a witch, and I need a powerful witch to," he says looking at me, and I just laugh at him

"yep, well the full moon is in a week so good luck with that, oh and if you want to make your little minions after to, then you need to keep the human doppelgänger alive, cos you'll need her blood to use to transition after they wake up," I say and go over to Katherine,

"you could do it love, your a powerful witch, the most powerful on earth in fact, I want you to do it" he say to me looking very sure of him self, but I just laugh out at him,

"ha, oh yeah I could do your little spell, very easily in fact, but like I said I don't make deals, and I have told you more than enough about your own curse already, I think I have done enough," I say not liking where this is going,

"but I need I witch and you are a powerful witch, In fact love your perfect for the job" he says taking a step closer to me,

"oh yes, I am the perfect person for the job, but what's it worth though, humm, nothing that you have, that's for sure, nope sorry, find someone else," I smirk, and grab Katherine snap her neck so she doesn't cause any problems, and go to leave,

"wait, what is it that you want, I can give you anything" he says and I knew he's desperate for me to do it and I will, cos they is something in me telling me to do it, like gut instinct, and I never go against my gut, but I'm not letting him know that just yet,

"Mr Mickleason, I can get anything I want, do anything I want to, I don't need you to do that, and if you even think about threatening my brothers, either of them, I'll kill you, and I can do that, so I think we're finished here I'll get Katherine back to you, the night of the curse," I say as I walk out and spell Katherine to where I want her to go,

 **KPOV:**

After watched Isabella walk out off the apartment, I'm starting to think of ways to get her todo my spell for me, normally I would just threaten her or her family but even in Alaric body I can sense the power coming from her,

thats another thing I need to get back into my body to, so I text my vampires to bring it back here to the apartment, now I need a witch how I can trust to do it and after hearing al the details about my curse I don't trust them so I'm going to have to ask Isabella nicely, maybe we can treat up or something instead, but I'm not sure she will by that so I mite have to charm her into it,

i sit here thinking bout her, the way she handles herself, it pulls me in, and the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous to,and she knows it, oh and powerful, very powerful if I get her to do my curse then I will be just as powerful as her, we could be very powerful together, hum there's a thought, I just need to get out of this body,

as I think that, my vampires turn up with my body, after placing me safely inside I dismiss them, I open the coffin up and check that I'm ok, I look fine 'good' and close it back up, hum well I mite as well go to the grill for a drink, I bet Damon is there, maybe he will tell me what happened when Isabella met my doppelgänger, that will be interesting to hear,

as im getting changed I think to myself 'I bet Katherine's having a world of fun' cos judging by the look on Isabella's face, she will do more torturing than I would and that's a difficult thing to achieve,

so I leave and head to the grill and see I was right, Damon is here, so I go and sit next to him,

"Damon" I say and he looks at me

"oh hi ric" he says man he looks sad

"you ok Damon, you look like someone killed your puppy" I ask him

"yeah, just woman troubles, man nothing to worry bout" he says

"I didn't know that you was seeing someone, I thought you wasn't one for settling down," I say

"I'm not seeing any one, it's my sister, she told me I wasn't allowed to go with her this morning cos I was to good," he says

"where did she go this morning, she only just got here hasn't she" I say knowing that she came to see me, and is now currently torturing Katherine, 'hopefully anyway'

"oh man you missed all the fun, Isabella met Elena, then Isabella went crazy and tried to her Elena, I had to hold her back which didn't end well for me, Stefan was stupid enough to try and stop Isabella, and she throw him through the house, I finally got Isabella calm enough to listen to me, then Elena goes and opens her big mouth, asking who Isabella thinks she is, and that set her off again but this time she got Elena and pinned her to the wall, threatened to kill her and everyone she loves, once I explained what was going on she let her go got changed and left, I've not seen her since" he tells me

"wow, man I don't know what to say, is Elena ok I mean" I ask cos I don't want anything to happen to my doppelgänger, now do I

"yeah she's fine, after Isabella left, I ripped into Elena though, cos one it's my house, not hers, even though Stefan said maybe we should put the house in Elena's name to stop any vampires we don't know from coming in, but they is no way either me or Isabella will agree to that, cos we all have to sign it as we're all on it, and Isabella will rather kill her than do that, and how she talks to my sister man, I don't care who it is I'm not ever letting anyone talk down to her" he says

"but I thought you had a crush on Elena to," I ask

"maybe at first, but she's just like Katherine was, who I haven't seen for a while by the way, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," he says

we sit and drink for a few more hours and then the woman I have been thinking about comes in, and orders a drink,

"Damon, have you been in here all day" she asks him then looks at me

"yes, I haven't got anything better to do,since you wouldn't let me come with you earlier, cos I'm to good" he says to her

"really Damon are you still sulking about that," she says to him then hugs him batting her eyes at him, and he just completely softens to her,like forgetting that it ever happened, and smiles

"so what have you been doing then," he asks her but she won't tell him

"oh you know not much,just this and that, and maybe a bit of torturing Katherine in there to" she says, she told him I can't believe it, I'm shocked and even he looks shocked,

"you have been doing what," he asks her

"yep, torturing Katherine, I mean it's been a while and she was due a good bit of torture," she says

"how did you find her, I've been keeping an eye out for her, and fount nothing" he says

"oh she was just at the same place I was, pure coincidence really, she still tastes as delicious as ever," shesay and Damon laughs at that,

"so where is she then," he asks her

"Secret, I'm not telling you," she says

"why," he asks her

"cos I have not finished torturing her yet I got a few days, then she can be used for what she was made for" she says

"what, what you talking about," he asks

"you'll find out soon enough, big brother," she says,

"I want to torture her to you know" he says pouting

"really, are you sure, cos she's not a pretty sight, are sure you can handle it" she says

"yes I'm sure, what do you take me for I helped you do it a few times before you know," he says to her

"well ok fine, I'll spell us there so now no knows where it is," she says to him

"fine I'm just going the bathroom, then we'll leave," he says walking off,

"Isabella, I want her alive remember," I say to her but she rolls her eyes at me

"yes I'm well aware, thanks" she's says

"I need to to come over later I need to talk to you," I ask her

"why,"

"just please, come over Isabella, and you'll find out," I smile at her,

"Hum ok fine," she says as Damon comes back

"right see you laters man, I got some torturing to do, with my sister" he says happily and slings his arm over her shoulder, I have a few drinks and head back, I best make myself look good for when Isabella turns up, I wouldn't want her to be disappointed with what she sees now do I,

 **BPOV:**

I teleport me and Damon to the cave I'm keeping Katherine in, she's tied to a metal chair, looking dirty and weak, i changed her clothes, now she's wearing a dirty old potato sack that I fount in the woods and stinks to high heaven, i look at damon and he looks shocked at first then laughs at loud,

"oh isabella, did you put her in that," he asks and i nod with a smile on my face,

"yep, doesn't she look pretty," i say then laugh to,

"oh most definitely, well, well, well, Katherine what a pretty sight you are," bye says

"damon, your here, oh damon please help me your sister she's crazy, please help me damon, she going to kill me, she's even made" Katherine says to damon but as she say the last bit i walk up to her and punch her in the face breaking her jaw so she cant speak, i dont want damon to no my plans yet,

"you think i would help you, you stupid bitch, you killed my mother, turned us into vampires, just so you had something to play with, and made our life hell, so remind me why would i help you, if isabella doesn't kill you i will this time," he says

"oh dont worry damon she will be dead by the end of the week, i promise" i say smirking at her,

"But in the mean time lets play with her damon," i laugh out wiggling my eyebrows at him and damon claps his hands together and rubs them and says

"Oh yes sister, lets play,"

"Put them gloves on damon and pass me the rope, be careful though its covered in vervain" i say as he pass's me the rope i use my magic to tie it around her ankles and hang her upside down, and begin to beat her again, and again, as damon watches

"damon put the drain back in her, dont worry about being to careful," i say and he smiles and does it,

"oh look here isabella, ive got some scissors, i bet she could do with a bit of a hair cut" he says and i laugh

"ha yes brilliant Damon, yes she could do with a cut, make her look more pretty brother," i say to him watching him enjoy cutting her long hair off completely,

after a few more hours of torturing Katherine we get board so i teleport me and damon back to the house,

"god isabella no matter how many times you do that it still makes me feel sick," damon says looking a little green, i just laugh out at him

"oh damon get over it, right I'm going to shower torturing Katherine has made me feel dirty," i say

"yeah me to but it was fun though," he says looking though his phone at the selfies he took of us both torturing her, i just laugh at him again and walk off upstairs to shower,

an hour later I'm changed and heading out the door just as stefan and elena walk in, i smirk as she hides behind stefan, as if he could save her,

"hello brother" i purr out,

"isabella" he breathes out a little shaken not expecting me to be there,

"and what are you too doing here," i ask

"we just came to see damon," he says

"DAMON, stefans here, and he brought his snack with him, oh sorry pet, i mean" i say just as i spot Damon walking down the stairs

"oh well here he is, have fun with these to brother, I'm off out" i say

"WAIT isabella, where are you going?" Damon asks

"out why, and no you cant come, anyway stefan wants to see you" i say smile and head out

"wait isabella," stefan says and i stop turn to look at him

"yes stefan" i say

"i was just wondering, if you fount out anything about the hybrid klaus, or a way to save elena, form the curse" he asks

"now stefan why would i want to help save elena, or find out anything to do with this hybrid klaus, i thought you had help in that Elijah dude, who wanted to kill him, and you had damon" i ask wondering where this Elijah dude went since I haven't met him yet,

"well as your here i thought you could help me save elena from this hybrid, since damon called you and your here, do you have something better to do" he says to me pissing me off, i then hear damon mutter,

"dumb ass" under his breath, but i narrow my eyes and look at him,

"well little brother, i _could_ help you yes, but do i _want_ to help you, No, tell me stefan, why would i want to help some girl, that looks exactly like the same two-bit whore bitch slut, that tore our family apart, oh and on top of that KILLED our mother, turned me you and damon into vampires, so stefan why would i want to help do save her, and on top of that she is exactly the same as Katherine, and then being the doppelgänger to, I'm not sure what it is you want me to do" i say to him

"i know you could save her isabella, why wont you help me, why cant you do something for me, instead of torturing me all the time," he says to me,

"Cos this is all your fault stefan, if you never brought that Katherine bitch into our home mother wouldn't of been killed, you was the one who went and told that slut about us and she killed mother for it, then turned me as well, so know I won't help save your pet," i say and storm off to my car, i get in and take a deep breath out to control myself, then drive over to the hybrids place to see what it is he wants,

 **KPOV** :

Now i have everything sorted, i wait for isabella to turn up, i sit draw, and listen to soft music while i wait but my mind keeps going back to her, I'm not sure why though, there is something about her, its like I'm pulled to her, but what ever it is i can tell she doesn't feel it, maybe when I'm in my own body she will, and then i might know what it means to, then i hear her car pull up, I'm surprised cos its the sports car i seen the other day,

i look around to do one last check to make sure everything is ok, and then she knocks the door, so i go over to let her in, i realise she didnt need an invite to come in either, so she can enter homes with out an invite to, hum interesting,

"hello isabella, love do come in make yourself at home," i say to her, looking her up and down, she looks beautiful as always, but she laughs out a little,

"It's funny you saying make myself at home, when your the body snatcher," she says amused,

"yes well, love hopefully not for long," i say as she goes over to the bourbon and makes herself a drink, i notice she looks a little stressed,

"you ok ther love, you look a little stressed," i say to her and she huffs out

"yes I'm fine, you know family," she says with a shrug,

"hum yes, I'm all to familiar with family getting on your nerves, mine are currently daggered, at the moment, sleeping in there coffins, actually ive not long put one off my brother back in his coffin, as he was coursing some trouble for me here," i say to her, i dont know why i told her though, but i seem to trust her for some reason,

"really I didn't know you had a brother around here, have i met him" she asks me

"no i don't believe you have love, i think i daggered him just before you came here, before i took over the vampire hunter, he would off sensed the magic like you did, and stopped me from breaking my curse, you see so i had to get him out off the way" i say to her

"but if he is your brother then why would he stop you, i dont get it, surely he should of been helping you not stopping you" she says

"well you see Elijah thinks i killed my other siblings, but i didnt i just daggered them, cos they was reckless and cos my step father, wants to kill me, so to keep them safe i daggered them, and hid them away till i can kill them, so it will be safe for them to live, so cos he thinks i killed them, Elijah wants to kill me," i say to her

"oh i see, WAIT a second did you say Elijah," she says

"yes why," i ask her

"oh stefan and damon said it was some Elijah dude that was helping them to keep elena safe, but he disappeared on them before i came, it makes sense now, well at least he is out of the way, apparently he knew how to kill you or something, so thats one less thing you have to worry about," she says

"is that so, well he's enjoying his nap for now, love so i dont have to think about him" i say

"true so then Mr Mickealson why did you ask me to come here" she says and hearing her call me by my last name reminds me that i need to woo her more,

"come now love please, my name is Niklaus but please call me klaus," i say to her

"why i dont remember us having a friendship, Mr Mickealson, only a understanding," she says but the look in her eyes gives her away a little but she's very good at hiding it, but being 1000 years old you dont miss much,

"well isabella i would like to be your friend," i say to her rest now she's suspicious of me and i dont want that

"why, i mean why on earth would you want to be my friend" she asks me

"well you see, we both have things in common, like were both very powerful, our family's get on our nerves, we both always get want we want, and we both hate Katherine" i say and she laughs a little at this

"hum true, ok i suppose we can be friends then Niklaus," she says but the way she says my full name his this body hard for her, god i cant wait to get back into my body now,

"call me klaus love" i say but she shakes her head and says

"no i like Niklaus better, or maybe Nik sometimes, I'm not sure yet"

"ok love" i say cos really what can i do, she'll probably turn me into a frog or something if i say something

"so Nicklaus why did you really ask me here, it wasnt to tell me about your family, so what is it you want," she asks me

"come with me" i say to her, and walk into the bedroom, and she follows me

"oh a coffin, sorry not really my thing" she says

"what, no not the coffin it's what's inside the coffin," i say to her and go to open it

"Wait, bats anit going to fly out of there are they" she say completely serious i nearly laugh

" no why on earth would that even happen" i ask her confused

"oh no reason, just a bad experience once with an ex thats all" she says, and i open it up

"No love, see no bats," i say and she looks and see's me

"oh, hum ok, so who's that another body you want to pocess, maybe you should get a priest instead to proform a exorcism," she says rolling her eyes at me

"no love this is me, this is my body" i say to her

"so why are you showing me for" she says with a raised eyebrow, she knows what i want but she is just waiting for me to ask her

"well i want you to spell me back in it" i say to her and she sighs out

"You know your IOU's are starting to pile up," she says

"i know love, but time is of the essence and I haven't got time to find a witch and not one i trust anyway," i say to her

"you trust me," she asks

"well of course love you have no reason to lie to me do you" i say and she rolls her eyes at me again

"ok fine ill do it, lie down next to the creepy coffin," she says

"wait i have got to get the spell i used" i say to her

"no you dont, ive done this spell before i know what it is just lie down," she says

"you've done this before," i say with a raised eyebrow

"yeah it ties in with the bat story" she says with a shrug, ok then, so i lie down next to the coffin and close my eyes cos i know its painful, but then i feel like I'm falling asleep,

Then next thing i now I'm waking up, i sit up and look around I'm back in my body and the last thing i remember, i was falling asleep, i see the vampire hunter still asleep next to me, i get up check everything's ok and then walk out into the living room and see isabella sitting on the sofa looking at my drawings,

"you took your time, i thought you would never wake up, these are very good you know, but then i suppose after a 1000 years i would be to" she say not yet looking up, i just watch her i can feel the pull now i now what is happening, and who she is,

when she looks up at me cos i have still not spoken yet she then gasps out, our eyes meet for the first time, and the connection has been made, its done, we have been bonded together for all eternity, she the one she's my mate,

now how she take it is another matter, were still looking into each other's eyes, so i go over to her, sit next to her, lean down over her hold her face in my hands and kiss her, in a demanding passionate kiss god she tastes amazing, and then she moans out and wraps her arms around me, her hands go into my hair pulling it wanting more i press into her more, and lie her on the sofa, were both moaning and grinding into each other

"oh more," i hear her moan out

"mine isabella, your mine say it," i kiss her roughly and pull her clothes off, as she pulls my top off to,

"say it isabella," i demand her and she moans out and we rip off the rest off our clothes off,

"your Nicklaus yours" she says as i thrust my solid hard cock into her, oh god it has never been like this never, this intense,

"mine isabella mine," i say as i thrust harder and harder into her demanding more and more from her, she's moaning out

"oh god nik more please more" she says

"mine tell me say it mine, my mate mine, your my mate isabella no one is to ever touch you like this ever again you hear me your mine love my mate mine" i growl out as i cum in her and she cums at the same time i move her head so we can mark each other on the neck, the mating mark, so the world will know that we are together, that we belong together.

 **AN; I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW ALL MISTAKE ARE MINE THOUGH LOL :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV:**

'What the fuck just happened' the last thing I really remember was sitting on the sofa looking at them drawings then the next I'm lying under niklaus nacked after the most amazing sex oh my life, and he's purring into my neck, licking and sucking it turning me on again, but i shake my heads to try and clear it, then i sit up,

"W-what was that, i mean what happened, god i know what happened i mean why, hum i dont understand, shit what the fuck, one minute I'm sitting here looking at drawings then the next I'm under you nacked I'm not really sure about the bit in between, humm well" i say to him while we are both sitting on the sofa completely nacked,

I'm not ashamed of my body one bit i know i have a hot body, and he doesn't seem one bit ashamed either, so I'm waiting for him to answer me, he's just sitting looking at me, he clears his throat

"isabella love, its, well you see hum, well its that your instincts kicked in and your body responded to mine, its well it seems that well were mates love, your my soul mate, and I'm yours, i know this isnt what you was expecting, but for traditional vampires its very rare, and when one finds its other half instinct then takes over and you mark each other," i say

"i know about mates niklaus, I'm an enchantress, ive seen mates, but i never expected it to happen to me, i mean, I'm powerful, and, and, your a vampire, and i always thought i would be mated to i dont know a witch or something," i say panicking a little

"i think your forgetting love that your a vampire to love, and I'm not just any vampire I'm an original, and I'm the hybrid to, so that makes me the most powerful being on earth," he says

"well apart from me that is" i say

"what" he says

"you said your the most powerful being on earth, well you are apart from me that is," i say and he looks a bit affronted at this, cos it makes me laugh

"No love, i think you know I'm the most deadly being on earth," he says full of confidence

"no your not, if i want to turn your into a bunny, i could just like that" i say with a chick off me fingers,

"And if i wanted to kill you i could just the same" i say to him

"so what makes you think your the most deadliest being on earth" i say with a raised eyebrow at him,

"ok love, i get it but what I'm saying is we are both the most deadliest ones on earth, that is why we make each other soul mates, we both understand each other," he says kissing me, and i melt into him,

as were kissing and making out, we hear a moan in the bedroom, its the vampire hunter coming to,

"oh i need to sort him out," i say

"what are you going to do love" he says

"I'm going to knock him out, but give him all the memories of you being with damon and the grill, but he will thinks its him so he wont get suspicious of the time you was in him," i say as i get dressed, and walk into the bedroom and spell him, when thats done i go back into the living room

"that was quick love, is it done already" he says

"yep all done he will be asleep till the morning now, so you have a little time but you really need to find sowhere else to live," i say

"humm yes love your right, ill get to that," he says

"humm i think we need to met up later to talk, to see where we go from here" i say slightly panicking, but he see's this and wraps his big strong arms around me, and i calm a little, i have never been in a real relationship so i don't really no what I'm doing here,

"dont worry love it will be ok, your over thinking it, ill meet you at the grill later," he says

"ok nik" i say kissing him again before i leave,

When i get home its quite, almost to quite, i walk into the living room, 'nope no ones there' so i go to walk up the stairs but then i hear damon

"hello sister, and where have you been" he says

"you know last time i checked, father was dead, and i dont answer to you" i say with a smile, i cant let him get to close cos he will smell someone on me and my top is a little ripped to so i need to change it quick before he see's it and asks me a hundred question that I'm not wanting to answer,

so i walk up stairs quickly, and wash and change, after i go down stairs i get a bourbon cos i think i need it, after the last few hours with niklaus, and the hole mating thing, i see damon come down stairs,

"so brother what did stefan and his snack want earlier" i say and snigger a bit

"they wanted to know if i fount anything out yet, but i told them I haven't, have you" he asks me thinking I haven't

"Actually big brother i have," i say and smirk at the look on his face

"what you have, really" he says

"yep i have a spell, that will make her come back alive, she will be fine, it will be just like she's had a hang over," i say

"what so she still has to do the sacrifice, i thought we was killing the hybird" he says

"yes but you see brother, what princess elena didnt tell you was what Elijah told her," i say

"what, what did Elijah tell her that she didnt tell us," he asks me

"that if you kill an original all the vampires on that original blood line die as well, and were from Katherine, who was from trevor, who was from rose who was from Mary, who the hybird turned, so brother do you want to die cos I'm quit happy being alive" i say to him

"what no i do not want to die, and your telling me elena knew this and decided not to tell us and how do you know this," he asks me

"Vision, i did a spell to see what elena and Elijah talked about, if any deals was made, there wasnt anything new only the part of the originals dieing thats all, oh and your friend Elijah is an original, she knew that to, makes you wonder what else she hasn't told you doesn't it,hum" i say

"that manipulative bitch, she just like Katherine, and now she's dragging stefan into it to" he says

"yep, its like Katherine all over again, at least she's a human and cant compel you this time," i say sitting drinking my bourbon looking at damon getting angery, pouring himself another drink,

"Right, so what are we going to do," he says to me

"what do you mean" i ask him innocently

"oh i know that look, you know something, of course you know something, how stupid of me to say" he says and i give him a dirt look

"well of course, i am amazing you know, right well the ritual, will go ahead, she's the human doppelgänger, ill spell her and she will come back to live after, job done" i say with a shrug

"what thats it," he asks

"yep, for now," i say

"what's that suppose to mean, for now, you know something more dont you" he says

"yes but I'm not telling you damon, I'm not keeping you out but I'm not telling you its to keep you and stefan safe, i love you Damon and stefans already in this to deep i dont want you in deep to, ok your my big brother who i love so much, i cant lose you" i say and kiss him cos it would kill me if something happened to him,

"ok well what am i supposed to do then" he sighs out

"look after elena make sure her and stefan dont do anything stupid, the sacrifice the day after tomorrow ok," i say to him

"ok fine, how do you know all this anyway" he asks me

"i just do damon," i say, but he looks at me funny, then his eyes widened and says

"NO, NO WAY ISABELLA, NO YOU CANT, YOU HAVENT, NO I WONT LET YOU" He shouts out, i walk up to him and grab his face

"I love you damon I really do, but i am doing this, i have to do this for him," i say calmly

"why, why isabella" he whispers out hugging me to him he puts his faces in my neck and hugs me tighter, but then his head flys up and

"You smell funny, different what is it," he says and smells me again, i dont move cos i now he's going to find out, i didnt think it would be this soon But what can i do,

"remember went you introduced me to Alaric, i sensed magic on him and when you showed me elena and told me everything i realised what magic was being used on Alaric, so i went to his apartment and thats where i found Katherine, klaus the hybrid was processing Alaric so he could see elena, but bumped into Katherine, me and klaus come to an understanding, i what to keep Katherine till the sacrifice then he would use her as his vampire part in it, he got elena to but then i told him he needs her to live i said that i would spell her so she did then it was a win win really, she gets to live he gets his curse broken, and and on one in my family gets hurt," i say

"so this hybrid is in Alaric then, i knew they was something wrong with him" he says,

"yes he was but he's not now i put klaus back in his own body," i say

"why" he asks

"well one cos it was creepy him being in Alaric, and to cos he asked me to, so i did" i say

"what's got you being all nice, doing things for someone else' he says

"hey i am nice, i resent that, i am the neutral enchantress after all, so i gotta be nice sometimes, oh and the fact that klaus the hybrid well, he's my mate" i say with a shrug

"WHAT THE FUCK" he shouts out and spits and chocks on his drink

"WHAT did you say isabella, mates, your mated the the fucking hybrid," he says

"yep, caught me by surprise to, i never, ever thought i would have a mate, let alone it being the hybrid," i say but damon comes to me and looks at me neck and sees the mating mark on it

"you had sex with him, oh my god, you had sex" he says in a gross tone, but i just roll my eyes at him

"Yes damon i had sex with klaus cos he's my mate, so yes I'm going to fuck him" i say

"great this is just great isnt it, why do you get a mate and i dont, " he says

"cos damon you go round fucking sluts, and i that note I'm starving so I'm going to the grill" i say and get up to leave,

"I'm coming to," he says which makes me stop and look at him

"Hum no your not, your going to go to Elena's and keep an eye on the little snack, and anyway I'm meeting klaus so your not coming with me" i say

"oh yeah all the more reason to come with you then, dont worry ill go to Elena's after the grill, i promise scouts honour " he says with three fingers up

"idiot, and they dont let drunks into the scouts, you best be on your best behaviour damon, i mean it, be nice else ill turn you into a bunny and let stefan keep you as a pet" i say with a growl

"i promise, God I'm just doing my big brother duties, you've never really had a relationship before, so i gotta chance to do it now and with your mate to" he says

"hum my mate who's also the original hybrid remember" i say

"Yeah well, that dont matter," he says

"hum well see shell we, right lets go then, oh and as your coming ill let you pay" i say with a smile,

"I paid last time," he says

"yep your the big brother, so that means you have to pay" i tell him as we leave

we get to the grill and order food, I'm waiting for Niklaus to come,

"so lover boy not here yet" damon says

"obviously" i say rolling my eyes at him, damon just sits looking around pretending to be board when really he's excited to get to meet my mate, our food comes, as were eating niklaus comes in looks around and spots us and comes over to us,

"Hello love," niklaus says looking at me smiling, he sits down next to me and kiss's my temple,

"Hello Niklaus," i says looking at him and kiss him on his lips, then we hear a throat being cleared,

"hum niklaus, this is my older brother damon, damon this is my mate Niklaus Mickealson, the original hybrid" I introduce them and they shake hands,

"Damon" Niklaus says

"Niklaus, its nice to meet you, at least in this body anyway" damon says and i just roll my eyes at him, cos he just had to say something didnt he,

"hum yes true, but please its klaus, only your sister or my siblings calls me niklaus or nik, and she refuses to call me klaus" he says to Damon just shrugs and says

"Ok man, so then" damon says

"Damon haven't you got something to do" i ask him

"nope" he says god i could strangle him sometimes

"yes you have, like go and watch Elena" i say to him and niklaus looks at me

"I told him, cos he can be near elena with out anyone getting suspicious," i say to him and he nods at me but still looks a bit weary of damon knowing,

"dont worry he's on our side, trust me" i say to him and wink, he relaxes a little bit, deciding to trust me, i hear a sigh

"What's wrong damon" i ash him

"nothing" he huffs out

"good so go and keep an eye on Elena, its a full moon the day after tomorrow so, you only have got to watch her till then ok" i says to him and he sighs out,

"yeah ok what ever, what if she kicks me out" he asks me and i roll my eyes

"i dont know damon, charm her with your sparking personality, hell sleep with her for all i care, she's a slut anyway, just keep her alive and human till the sacrifice ok" i say

"ok fine, ill see you later," he says to me and walks out

"is that wise him knowing," niklaus asks me

"yeah its fine, i only told him the bit about keeping elena alive after the sacrifice, not anything else, so it fine niklaus, dont worry ok" i say to him

"fine love as long as he looks after my doppelgänger and nothing goes wrong with the sacrifice," he says putting his arm around me pulling me closer to him

"so did you move out of the vampire hunters apartment," i ask him

"yes love my home is being fixed up as we speak" he says and orders a drink

"hum so your stopping in mystic falls for a while then" i ask him

"of course love, i plan to do my sacrifice, find and kill Mickel afterwards then undagger my siblings so we can be a family together again, and the fact my mate and her family lives here to, I'm not going anywhere without you" he says looking at me intensely, so i kiss him hard and passionately,

"you know i can do spells to repair things, you know like houses and stuff like that" i say hopping he takes the hint

"really love,"

"yep, thats how things get fixed at the boarding house instantly, just a quick little spell and puff fixed" i say

"hum well love, would you like a tour of the new mansion in mystic falls" he asks me

"i thought you would never ask" i whisper into his ear

We leave the grill and head to his new place there are vampires clearing and cleaning the out side all up

"let the vampires clean the outside up and ill do the inside ok" i say to him

"ok love, come in then," he says taking me hand and leading me inside, it looks like a building site

"right ok then niklaus, did you have an idea or picture of how you want the main hall entrance to look," i ask him

"yes love i did," he says

"ok then picture it in your head, everything down to the last little detail" i say to him and place my hands on either side of his head, and concentrate on what his seeing and do the spell, the next minute its done, and it looks amazing, really beautiful,

i take my hands off Nicklaus and he opens his eyes and looks around shocked and amazed

"wow, thats amazing love, thank you" he says wrapping his arms around me and kiss's me deeply, so we go round the house and do it to every room in the house, in between making out, after an hour the hole house is done and were sitting in the living room, all the other vampires have gone as i did the out side to, so niklaus let them go off for a bit,

"so what now" i ask him and he pass me a drink,

"well love i dont suppose you have any idea where my step father is do you," he asks me

"humm nope why" i ask

"well i was wondering if you did then we could go and find him together," he says

"so is this another IOU then" i ask him with a raised brow

"IOU love, your my mate," he says and I scoff at him

"that maybe, but it doesn't mean you can just expect me to just do it, if i wasnt around you breaking your sacrifice would not go as smoothly for you, you know" i say and he holds me to him tighter

"i know love trust me i know, your brothers would off made it very difficult for me, thats for sure" he says then kiss's me

"hum yes I'm sure they would off" i say kissing him back

"let me show you love just how i can repay you for everything you do for me" he says kissing down my jaw to my neck then kissing my matting mark, making me shiver,

the next thing I know is he is lowering me onto his bed, kissing down my neck over my mating mark and everything from then turns into heaven.

 **AN:hope you like this, long time updating I know but real life has been so busy ;)**


End file.
